HSTPC01
is the 1st episode of Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure and is the 1th episode of the Healing Pretty Cure ''franchise overall. Summary ''I'm Hinaka Nohoshidera! I'm a 2nd year middle school student who just moved to Huguhoshiyaka Towty! Huguhoshiyaka Towty is such a wonderful place, filled with many flowers and greenery! I got warped to space for a little bit before waking up the next morning, thinking it was all a dream. The mysterious Criatraidgenzu Corporation has sinister plans in order to retrieve the Mistaelement Crysten Bottle, the solid form of Startto Power. They send out Charaparizen, one of their employees. At night, a baby dubbed Hugfute along with its hamster caretaker fall from the sky and into my arms. When Hugfute is threatened by a monster Charaparizen created, I protects her and becomes Cure Stellace, the Pretty Cure of High Star Flower Spirits! Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure *Nohoshidera Hinaka transforms into Cure Stellace for the first time. Synopsis Nohoshidera Hinaka is an energetic second year middle school student who has transferred for the new school semester. She dreams of being a stylish big sister figure and wants to appear more mature, cutting her bangs on the morning before going to class. However, she ends up cutting off too much. At the breakfast table, Hinaka's mother Suruko is searching for some documents needed for a meeting and her husband, Shiushi, promises to make dinner for the family since she will be running late. While running to school, Hinaka vows to make a good impression on her fellow students and cheers herself on. She comes across an old lady who carries a heavy bag on her back. The old woman almost gets hit by a baseball, but Hinaka shields her. Before the ball hits her face, a baby's cry can be heard and time stops, which surprises Hinaka. Time begins moving again and the ball hits Hinaka's face. She ends up helping the old woman with her heavy bag and arrives late to class. Before long, Hinaka runs out of energy due to not eating breakfast and she has to take a break. She pulls a donut out of her lunchbox. The mouse then flies toward her, attracted by the donut. Hinaka teaches the creature some words, such as "Hinaka" and "donut", which the mouse echoes. Hinaka then feeds her the donut. She notes that the mouse is fluffy ("fuwafuwa") and decides to name her Hugfute. Hugfute is delighted by her new name. Hugfute then falls asleep on top of Hinaka and dreams about the Star Princesses, the people who sent her to Earth. Specifically, Mothanatinu told Hugfute that she was their only hope. Hugfute then wakes up and senses that an alien spaceship is being chased by other, malevolent, ships. To rescue them, Hugfute opens another portal, enabling the spaceship to land on Earth. Out of the spaceship comes a humanoid alien suffering from motion sickness and a smaller, tentacled alien who speaks Japanese. At first, the two aliens are horrified to find that they've been discovered by a human, but they've calmed down a bit when it turns out that Hinaka is amazed by their presence rather than afraid. Hinaka tries to communicate with the aliens, but she finds that the humanoid alien speaks another language. Nonetheless, Hinaka is able to communicate her name to the alien, and she replies with her name, Sarayu. The other alien introduces himself as Prunce and says that he and Lala have been looking for a mouse-like creature. Hinaka shows him Hugfute and asks if she's the one they're looking for. Prunce is angered to find that Hinaka named her despite her already having a name: Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink. Hinaka says that Hugfute's real name is too long, and Hugfute is happy to be referred to as Hugfute. Prunce gives in. Then, the ships that were pursuing Sarayu and Harihuncin Harrin appear, and a green alien named Charaparizen emerges from one of them. Sarayu, Harihuncin Harrin, and Hugfute are scared, but Hinaka is overjoyed to see another alien. Due to a translator device around his neck, Charaparizen is able to speak in Japanese. He says that his organization, the Oshitorebyogens, aim to take Hugfute and use her power to conquer the universe. Sarayu and Harihuncin Harrin take Hugfute aboard their ship and flee for safety. As they go into space, they seem to have escaped the Oshitorebyogens. They're then shocked to notice that Hinaka snuck aboard the spaceship before they took off. She explains this to the Healing Animal, which has Harihuncin Harrin question Hinaka if she is really up to the task of fighting a monster. Hinaka says she'll do it to help Hugfute. Due to Hinaka's determination, Harihuncin Harrin's paws shine and a Precoloring Heapenstick appears, allowing Hinaka and Harihuncin Harrin to transform. Charaparizen is shocked to see Cure Stellace, questioning how Pretty Cure can still be around if humans don't live that long. Harihuncin Harrin orders Stellace around to help her fight the Oshitorebyogen. She explains this to the Healing Animal, which has Harihuncin Harrin question Hinaka if she is really up to the task of fighting a monster. Nodoka says she'll do it to help Latte. Due to Hinaka's determination, Harihuncin Harrin's paws shine and a Healing Stick appears, allowing Hinaka and Harihuncin Harrin to transform. During the battle, Stellace scans the Oshitorebyogen to see an Element Spirit. After fighting the Oshitorebyogen for a few more seconds, Harihuncin Harrin instructs Grace how to purify the Oshitorebyogen so Grace could perform Healing Flower on it. Disappointed with the results, Charaparizen disappears while Stellace jumps up and down in glee. However, Hugfute had not recovered yet, so Harihuncin Harrin jumped off the stick to join the others, detransforming Stellace back into Hinaka. Thankfully the Flower Element Spirit could help heal her. Soon after, Hinaka realizes Harrihuncin Harrin and the others could talk and goes into shock. Characters Pretty Cures *Nohoshidera Hinaka/Cure Stellace Mascots *Hugfute *Harihuncin Harrin Villains * Charaparizen Secondary Characters * Mothhanatinu * Nohoshidera Suruko * Nohoshidera Shiuishi Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure Category:Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure Episodes